A liquid crystal cell mainly comprises an opposite substrate, an array substrate and liquid crystal molecules between the two substrates. In the actual process of fabricating a liquid crystal cell, first of all, a plurality of opposite substrate regions and a plurality of array substrate regions, which are both arranged in a matrix, are separately formed on two motherboards, and then, a sealant is applied between the two motherboards and the two motherboards are cell-assembled, and finally, the two motherboards are separately cut along each of the opposite substrate regions and each of the array substrate regions into a plurality of small liquid crystal cells.
As shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, a cell-assembled motherboard comprises a first motherboard 101 and a second motherboard 102, which are arranged opposite to each other and between which a plurality of liquid crystal cells 103 arranged in a matrix are formed, and each of the liquid crystal cells 103 has a display region 104 and a non-display region. A first sealant 105 is coated in the non-display region of each liquid crystal cell 103 between the first motherboard 101 and the second motherboard 102 so as to support the first motherboard 101 and the second motherboard 102 and effectively seal the liquid crystal molecules filled between the two motherboards. A second sealant 106 is coated along an edge region outside the liquid crystal cells 103 arranged in a matrix between the first motherboard 101 and the second motherboard 102, the second sealant 106 merely functions to support the first motherboard 101 and the second motherboard 102 during a cutting process subsequent to the cell-assembling process, and the motherboard region where the second sealant 106 exists is cut off after the cell-assembled motherboard is divided into a plurality of liquid crystal cells.
When the cell-assembled motherboard is cut, the two motherboards are squeezed, which is likely to deform the sealants; and because of poorness in elasticity, the sealants can hardly recover from deformation, resulting in that the finally formed liquid crystal cells are not uniform in thickness, and as a consequence, a problem of non-uniform display brightness is caused, which degrades the display quality.
Thus, how to effectively avoid the problem of non-uniform cell thicknesses of liquid crystal cells caused when a cell-assembled motherboard is cut becomes a problem to be urgently solved by those of ordinary skill in the art.